


Break-Up

by Caitriona29



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona29/pseuds/Caitriona29
Summary: Very short but I was emotional





	Break-Up

Emma felt as though she could breathe properly as she closed the front door behind her. She had no idea how she made it home without crashing her truck. Her eyes were filled with tears the whole way home and she couldn’t stop them. She put her bag down in the hall and as she went to go to her room her Grandma called out,

“Hey Emma, how was school?”

Emma went into the living room to speak to her grandma. Betsy looked up at Emma and her expression softened as she saw the tear stains on Emma’s cheeks.

“Oh honey what happened?” She put her knitting down as she spoke.

“We broke up” Emma started sobbing as soon as she finished the sentence. Saying it out loud just made it a reality. Betsy stood up and walked over to her granddaughter.

“Honey I’m so sorry.” she enveloped Emma in a hug, letting her tears soak into her cardigan. Emma sobbed even harder. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. It felt like the worst decision of her life but she knew she couldn’t keep going with keeping their relationship a secret to anyone who wasn’t her grandma. Her grandma pulled away from Emma and looked into her eyes,

“Do you want to talk about it?” She could see the pain in Emma’s eyes.

“Maybe later grandma, I just uh need to think things through first” Emma didn’t know what she was going to do but she couldn’t talk about it, not yet.

“Ok, I love you honey. You two girls will work through this don’t worry”

“Thanks grandma I love you too”

Emma walked out of the living room and proceeded to go up to her room. Her feet felt heavy walking up the stairs. She didn’t have any energy, she didn’t want to do anything, she wanted to curl up in a ball and ignore the world for a while. 

She sat on her bed and the first thing she saw was the framed picture of her and Alyssa on her bedside table. It had been taken on their one year anniversary. It was a picture of them wrapped in Emma’s pride flag, kissing each other. It had been taken in that very room. Emma’s room was where the two girls felt safe to be themselves. It was where Alyssa was able to be herself without the fear of her mother or someone from school seeing her. Emma turned the picture face down. She went over to her dresser where all their other photos were sitting. She didn’t want to throw them out but she couldn’t keep looking at them. She just turned them all over.

Of course, she had two copies of every photo. One for Emma and one for Alyssa. Once Alyssa was out she was going to take all of her photos and put them in her own room. At least that was the plan. Emma felt like such an idiot for breaking up with Alyssa. She sat on her bed and held their anniversary photo. The tears came back. She should have believed Alyssa. She knew Alyssa loved her and she knew how hard it was for her to come out. It was a heat of the moment decision that she should’ve taken back. Instead she kept walking to her truck and drove home. And now she was single. Emma’s first break up. The worst decision of her life.


End file.
